


The List

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Rozenn the Breton [16]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Except for Rozenn, F/M, Rozenn's List, Skippy's List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Written for the Skyrim Kinkmeme.___ Things the Dragonborn is No Longer Allowed to DoSorry, but there are few joys in life like the noodle incident. Tell us what your Dragonborns flat out aren't [or shouldn't be] allowed to do anymore. Even just a few random listings without explanation are welcome! Dragonborn from Nirn or Earth welcome!I welcome EVERYTHING.Rozenn, No. Just no.





	The List

1) Rozenn may not bring Stormcloaks into the Thieves Guild to teach them "how to be properly dangerous."

2) Rozenn is not permitted to be within six feet of Galmar Stone-Fist in the environs of Windhelm City with the exceptions of Hjerim and the Palace of Kings.

3) While in the Palace of Kings both Rozenn and Galmar Stone-Fist are required to be fully clothed AT ALL TIMES.

4) That is not a challenge.

5) Rozenn is not permitted to Shout at any bard that annoys her.

6) Especially not Mikael. Mikael has complained too many times for the Guards of Whiterun Hold to just "look the other way" even if she is the Thane.

7) By the order of Galmar Stone-Fist, Rozenn is no longer permitted to attack dragons bare-handed.

8) That is not a challenge.

9) The Wabbajack is not a toy.

10) Mudcrabs are a delicacy, not a test of armour quality.

11) Not EVERYBODY in Skyrim needs a matchmaker.

12) Rozenn is not permitted to set up a business as a matchmaker nor advertise her freelance services in that capacity.

13) By the order of Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm Rozenn is not permitted to use Invisibility spells to cheat at Naked Hide And Seek.

14) Rozenn is no longer permitted to play Hide and Seek of any variety in the environs of the City of Windhelm, with the exception of Hjerim.

15) Rozenn is not permitted to compare the work of every smith in Skyrim to Eorlund Grey-Mane. Not every smith wants to work the Skyforge.

16) Rozenn is no longer permitted a mage as a travelling companion.

17) Marcurio, Illya, Belrand, and any Winterhold College Mages will be detained if seen in Skyrim in the company of Rozenn.

18) That is not a challenge.

19) Rozenn is not permitted to teach children to use Bound weapons.

20) Rozenn is not permitted to use necromantic spells on Frostbite Spiders at any time for any reason.

21) Ralof and Farkas have lodged complaints.

22) Rozenn must clean up after Meeko.

23) This is not a suggestion.

24) Rozenn must clean up after Odahviing.

25) This is not a suggestion.

26) We're not kidding. Nobody wants to step in that.

27) Rozenn is not to gather so many mountain flowers or so much tundra cotton that the plants cannot re-seed. She is not that good an alchemist.

28) Unarmed means unarmed. That means no Bound Weapons permitted.

29) By order of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater Rozenn and Galmar Stone-Fist are not permitted to be unclothed in Dragonsreach or Whiterun City.

30) That is not a challenge.


End file.
